


Line Without a Hook

by onearmedmechanic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blackmail, Crying, Degradation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Endgame Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Threats, Unrequited Love, Violence, Whump, this one got pretty dark y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onearmedmechanic/pseuds/onearmedmechanic
Summary: This is my first fic in the Haikyuu fandom, and I wrote it as a gift for my lovely roomate & beta aboozi! thanks for introducing me to the wonderful world of Haikyuu.This fic deals with some very sensitive topics so PLEASE READ THE TAGS.~Iwazumi is pining hard after Oikawa. The problem is that he's already involved with someone else. And things are not exactly as they seem.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aboozi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboozi/gifts).



It had been five months since Tooru Oikawa had gotten involved with Wakatoshi Ushijima. Iwazumi walked behind them, just slightly out of step with the pair. 

Five months. He'd had to watch Oikawa dote on that fucking stone golem. 

He wasn't sure what the issue was, but something about the situation set Iwaizumi on edge. He had never had a problem with any other of Oikawa's flings in the past. Hell he was always being mobbed by fangirls. And Iwa never had a problem with it before. But something about Ushijima was off. 

In the time they had been together, Iwaizumi had failed to see the other man show even the slightest emotion towards Oikawa. 

Of course, maybe the Shiratorizawa Ace was more expressive without an audience.

Suddenly the image of Oikawa being _held_ by that brainless oaf intruded into his mind. Those powerful arms wrapping around Oikawa's waist, big hands combing through that artfully tousled brunette hair. 

The vision made him clench his fists, as he felt his face heat with anger. 

With a quiet cough, Iwa dismissed the sour feeling that crawled its way up his throat at the thought. 

"I'm going to practice with Iwa-chan after class," Oikawa said, stretching his head back to look up at his towering boyfriend. "You can pick me up there." 

Ushijima was as stoned faced as always, the only indication he'd even heard Oikawa was the slight incline of his head. 

"See you tonight, big guy." Oikawa had to reach up on his toes to plant a kiss on Ushijima's cheek, and the other man made no effort to lean down. 

His only response was another stone faced nod. 

Oikawa fell into step with Iwaizumi as Ushijima peeled off. He had a pleased smile on his too-perfect face, which was made all the worse by the gentle blush that colored his cheeks. 

"You have a stupid look on your face." Iwa deadpanned. The look immediately fell, but was quickly replaced by an indignant smile. 

"You're just jealous because I'm getting laid." Oikawa retorted. The manufactured confidence was impressive, but Iwa had known Oikawa for too long to buy it. 

"Whatever, idiot." Iwaizumi snorted, brushing past Oikawa. "We are going to be late." 

~ 

"Nice one!" Oikawa cheered as Iwa landed a textbook broad-shot, the water bottle clattering over with a satisfying echo. Iwa landed, his legs straining due to the exercise, and the late hour. 

It was close to dark, the sky had long faded from blue and was now settling into a deep orange. A noise caught his attention and he turned to see Oikawa lean down to pull a towel out of the cooler. 

Sweat dropped off of his face, and his normally coiffed hair was loose and hung in his face. His cheeks were dusted with a pink flush, deeper than the one from before. This was a flush of exertion and satisfaction. Iwa let his eyes trail down, over Oikawa's lithe form. He was tall, but lacked the bulk of some of the other players on the team. That didn't mean he wasn't strong. 

Iwa knew for a fact that one of Oikawa's serves was probably powerful enough to break bones if incorrectly received. But you wouldn't guess it just by looking at him. 

His long legs, perfectly toned thighs. Iwa could just imagine the way his fingers would dig into the muscle. The way it would flex beneath his hands, how much strength it would take to get Oikawa right where he wanted him- 

His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the gym door opening and Iwaizumi turned to see Ushijima standing there. The same expression on his face. 

He met Iwaizumi's gaze, and for a moment something in that stone facade hardened. Something dark and… _possessive_. It set Iwa's teeth on edge. 

"Oh, hey babe!" Oikawa cheered with a grin, jogging over towards the door. "Didn't see you come in." 

"Are you finished?" Ushijima asked, voice monotone. 

"Sure! Lemme just grab my bag." Oikawa threw a thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the bench. He went to retrieve his things, pulling on his teal and white team jacket, and slinging his gym bag over his shoulder, before coming back over. As he passed Iwa, Oikawa reached out and touched his shoulder. 

"Thanks for the practice, Iwa-chan." He said with a bright grin and one of his signature winks. And just like that he was gone, standing at the side of Ushijima. 

For the first time in five months, Ushijima reached out and put his hand on Oikawa's hip. Fire burned inside of Iwa, and it took everything he had to keep his expression neutral. 

"Whatever." Iwa scoffed. "Tomorrow, we need to work on your receives, they were sloppy." 

Iwa managed to drag his eyes up to Oikawa's face after a moment of silence. 

Because normally when Iwa criticized him, he would either laugh it off with another frustratingly perfect smile, or he would bristle and jab something back. Usually something stupid, but instead he was silent. 

His eyes caught on Oikawa's face. Because there was no perfect smile or bratty pout. Instead his expression looked panicked. 

"Actually Iwa-" Oikawa spoke 

"Tooru is busy tomorrow." Ushijima cut him off. Iwaizumi wasn't sure what about his tone set him off, but there was something in Ushijima's voice that made his hair stand on end, and he suddenly felt as if he were standing miles below the man, staring up at his towering silhouette. 

He noticed the hand that tightened on Oikawa's waist, and something flickered across Tooru's face that made Iwaizumi's blood run cold. 

"Whatever." Iwa managed to get out. "Enjoy your day off, idiot." With an incredible effort, he turned and stalked off to the other end of the court, busying himself with cleaning up the stray balls and returning them to the basket. 

Oikawa and Ushijima must have left, because when he turned back around they were gone. 

He waited a breath. And then another. And another, until he was certain they were out of earshot. Then he hurled the ball in his hands with full force, and watched as it ricocheted off the floor with a loud bang, letting out a frustrated scream. 

~

The walk to the bus stop was silent. Oikawa made no attempt to break the silence. He knew better than that now. 

His mind ran over the encounter in the gym, thumbing over it, again and again. He hadn't done anything to provoke Wakatoshi, but the aching spot on his hip said otherwise. 

The lights of the bus stop came into view, but just as they turned the corner, he felt Ushijima grip his arm and he was shoved sideways into an alley. 

His back hit the rough brick wall with enough force to knock the wind out of him, but Ushijima was on him before he recovered. A hand slammed into the wall beside his head. 

Oikawa finally managed to catch Ushijima's gaze and the sight scared him. A fire burned behind his normally expressionless eyes. An anger and a _jealousy_. 

Oikawa opened his mouth to speak, but Ushijima was having none of it tonight and he grabbed Oikawa's shoulder, spinning him around and pressing him into the wall, that hand on his hip, digging into the soft flesh. Fingers perfectly matching the bruise that blossomed there. 

Oikawa gasped with the pain, but the sound was strangled as Ushijima's free hand grabbed a fistful of his hair and gave it a harsh tug. 

"Wa-wakatoshi-" Oikawa struggled. 

"Quiet." Ushijima growled, the hand on his hip sliding forward and sliding his shorts down. Oikawa gasped as Ushijima took him in hand, giving him a few teasing strokes. 

"You like parading yourself around like that?" Ushijima's voice was a threatening rumble. "Bending over for anyone who will look at you?" 

"I- I didn't-" Oikawa struggled to speak, his body torn between pain and pleasure as Ushijima teased him.

"You didn't what?" Ushijima asked, but Oikawa knew that there was no answer that would please him. This was part of the game that they played. Oikawa was never going to win. 

Biting his lip, he stayed quiet. Well he would have, but Ushijima's hand tightened on his cock and he felt his knees go weak and a moan ripped through him. Ushijima must have anticipated this outcome because before the noise could make it out of Oikawa's mouth, he clapped a broad hand over it. 

"You are mine, Tooru Oikawa." Ushijima growled as he continued to tease him. Stroking him into a panting, writhing mess. 

The pace was brutal, Ushijima taking painstaking care not to let Oikawa get too close to the edge. Always pulling back at just the right moment to leave Oikawa a screaming mess, his pathetic noises of frustration muffled beneath that big hand. Tears were rolling down his face before Ushijima was satisfied with the lesson. 

He brought Oikawa right to the edge, just a little closer he begged silently, before clamping his fingers around the base of his cock, preventing him from release no matter how close he was. 

"Who do you belong to?" Ushijima rumbled the question, waiting a moment for Oikawa to catch his breath before he removed his hand. 

Oikawa grit his teeth, struggling to form words thought the haze. 

"I… belong" he panted "to you." 

He felt the smile curl against the back of his neck. "Good boy." And Ushijima moved his fingers, finally stroking Oikawa to completion, and he came with a strangled cry. 

When it was over he simply hung there, limp in Ushijima's arms. He could do little more than that, as Ushijima withdrew a towel from Oikawa's gym bag and cleaned them both. 

Once Oikawa was back in order, Ushijima threaded that hand into his hair and pulled, turning his head around to force eye contact. 

"Do not make me remind you, of who you belong to." 

Oikawa could only nod.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

It had been three months since that night in the gym. And since everything has been… the same. No change. They walked to school, Ushijima was still the same silent zombie. 

He didn't lay another hand on Oikawa. 

And if he did, Iwaizumi was going to be there to see it. 

The image of Oikawa's face that night was burned into his mind. That wince. The flicker of pain. 

He knew that expression. He knew what it meant. He had seen it a thousand times, growing up as kids. It had been the same look after every scraped knee or bruised elbow. It crossed his face every time a dig or receive landed wrong. 

But he had never seen it the way he had that night. It was pain, and it was fear. 

Some little part of Iwa shouted against its confines, but he ignored it. As he had everyday since it had reared its head. 

It was just a hunch. Just a fleeting moment of intuition. A wrong feeling. He didn't actually have any proof, and Oikawa had given him no indication that he was unhappy with Ushijima.

Which secretly, made Iwaizumi seethe with anger. Usually after 6 months Oikawa started to get bored with whatever flavor of the week he was prancing around with. And the first person he would bitch to was Iwaizumi. 

But things had been normal. Irritatingly normal. 

Just like he had every other day, Oikawa leaned up on his toes to kiss Ushijima on the cheek who made no move to lean down and receive it. 

The day dragged on the same way it had for eight months. Classes ticking by at an excruciatingly slow pace. 

The only solace was practice. The heat of combat, running drills and spiking balls. 

Iwaizumi dug up a hard ball, the slap of it stinging his arms as he sailed it towards Oikawa. 

The set was perfect, and Iwa took a running start, his sneakers crying out against the polished wood floor as he poured all of his energy into the jump and spiked the ball down, easily avoiding the two-man block set up by the other half of his team. 

Watari took a dive but failed to dig up the ball. 

Their side erupted in a chorus of "nice one!" And great job!" 

The serve was set to the other side and Iwaizumi stepped sideways, automatically taking up the position of center front, as Shido stepped up to serve. 

It sailed fast and hard over the net, coming right into position for Oikawa. He dropped his stance, but the ball caught him oddly, instead bouncing off sideways. 

It went out, despite Matsuwaka's best effort. 

Iwaizumi opened his mouth to tell Oikawa to shake it off, but his eyes caught on his expression. That same glance of pain flicked across his face as he shook his hand out. 

Iwa caught his gaze, and he watched as Oikawa pulled that carefully manicured mask over the pain, and waved him off with a smile. 

Practice continued on, but Iwaizumi kept an eye on him regardless. If he was right, that stray ball had hit too close to the wrist. By the end, the rest of the team had cleared out, leaving the Captain and Iwaizumi to clean and lock up the gym. 

"Come here, dumbass." Iwaizumi snapped as he pulled the travel first aid kit out of his bag. "If you don't wrap your wrist, you're gonna get hurt again." 

"You worry too much, Iwa-chan." Oikawa smirked, waving him off again "I'm fine." Oikawa lied easily. Iwaizumi had known him for far too long to buy his bullshit. It caused rage to bubble up within Iwaizumi. 

"Don't bullshit me, asshole." He snapped, leaving no room for argument. "Sit down." 

Oikawa seemed taken aback. Iwa half expected him to protest, but instead he just tucked his tail and sat down on the bench. 

Iwa retrieved the tape from the first aid kit as he knelt down in front of Oikawa, taking his arm and moving his wrist around until he saw the pain lance across Oikawa's face. 

He wrapped it slowly, and carefully. Making sure to position it right so it wouldn't cause any trouble later. 

He was surprised to see Oikawa looking at him with an odd look in his eyes. It was a strange mix between gratitude and guilt, the look made a flush crawl up the back of his neck and he softened his voice before he spoke again. 

"You have to take care of yourself, shithead." He secured the wrap, but didn't let go of Oikawa's hand. "This team needs you." 

He met Oikawa's gaze, as the unspoken implication hung in the air between them. 

The look in Oikawa's amber eyes flickered, and Iwa let the silence stretch between them, still holding his wrapped hand gently. He felt Oikawa's breath stutter, a different kind of flush rising on his too-perfect face. 

And then all at once the color drained away, his eyes focusing on something past Iwa's shoulder. He quickly pulled his hand out of Iwa's grasp, and Iwaizumi would take it to his grave, but he mourned the loss of Oikawa's soft, strong fingers in his. 

"Tooru." Ushijima's voice cut through the empty gym. "We are leaving." Iwa looked over his shoulder just in time to see Ushijima turn. But he didn't miss the fire that burned behind his eyes, it was the same look he had last time. But this time, a rage burned there. 

"Coming babe!" Oikawa called, but there was something in his voice, an edge of panic. Iwaizumi's resolve crumbled just a little more. But he grit his teeth and reminded himself that there was nothing he could do on a hunch. He just had to wait until he had proof. 

Without it, he had no business butting into Oikawa's personal business. No ground to stand on. 

Quietly he grit his teeth, as he watched Oikawa leave. Something was off with them, he knew it. He would get proof. And then Ushijima would  _ pay. _


	3. Chapter 3

Oikawa was in trouble. He knew that from the moment he saw Ushijima appear in the doorway. 

Dammit. They had been doing so well. It had been almost two months without an incident. But judging from the taught lines of Ushijima's shoulders, Oikawa knew he was in for it tonight. 

His fingers toyed with the wrap on his wrist, tracing over the spot where Iwa's fingers had been only moments before. 

He ran over his options quickly in his mind, playing over a few different options to ease Ushijima's jealousy. But as they came in sight of the parking lot, he saw Ushijima's truck parked and his heart dropped into his stomach. 

As they approached the truck, Ushijima pulled Oikawa's gym bag off of his shoulder and took a grip on his arm. He pulled Oikawa to the truck and opened the passenger side door, all but shoving him inside. 

Oikawa's heart beat fast as Ushijima put his gym bag in the back and climbed into the driver seat. He started the engine, and pulled out of the parking lot without a word. 

They passed the trip in tense silence, and after a while Oikawa realized with a sinking feeling that Ushijima was not heading towards Oikawa's house. 

They were on the outskirts of Miyagi, and Oikawa noticed with a growing sense of dread that Ushijima was pulling off of the road. There was nothing around, just the flickering streetlamps of the highway. 

"Wakatoshi-" Oikawa began, his heart beginning to pound in earnest now. 

"Who do you belong to?" Ushijima grumbled, voice tense. 

"I belong to you." Oikawa replied automatically, reaching out to put a hand on Ushijima's thigh. His wrist was easily captured, and Ushijima's fingers tightened painfully on his already bruised wrist. 

Oikawa let out a small yelp of pain and tried to pull his hand back. Which was a mistake, because Ushijima's grip only tightened. 

"I do not believe you." Ushijima toned, a scowl curling on his face. He released Oikawa's wrist and he clutched it to his chest. Swallowing down his fear, Oikawa nodded and climbed into the back of the truck, the seats already laid down. Ushijima followed him, watching as Oikawa got himself settled. 

Oikawa paused, watching Ushijima to see what his next move was going to be. Moving quicker than Oikawa anticipated, Ushijima reached out and grabbed his ankle, pulling him flat on his back. In one swift motion he gathered Oikawa's wrists and secured them swiftly with a length of the seat belt. Startled, Oikawa pulled on the seat belt, searching for some slack, somewhere to wiggle free, but he was stuck. Completely helpless. 

"How many times must I teach you this lesson." Ushijima still had a hold on his ankle. Oikawa could only watch him, wide eyed. 

Slowly, deliberately, he untied Oizawa's shoe, slipping it off of his foot. He did the same to the other, setting them both to the side. 

"Why must you provoke me?" His voice was soft, but it held a promise that made Oizawa's stomach tighten. Ushijima reached up and unbuttoned his pants, sliding them down his long legs. After discarding them he dragged his massive hands up every inch of smooth pale skin. His fingertips trailed up Oikawa's trembling thighs, tracing feather light over the purple bruises that already blossomed there, shadows of Ushijima's grip. 

Ushijima had always been careful, methodical. He never left a mark where it would be visible when Oikawa wore his uniform or his gum clothes. 

But beyond that, the hickeys and finger shaped bruises and bite marks that covered his torso were anything but careful. 

He had Oikawa completely at his mercy. Again. 

In the beginning, Oikawa had liked the feeling. The powerlessness. The knowledge that Ushijima could do and take whatever he wanted from him, and there would be nothing he could do about it. 

But now… after all of this time. The fear, the manipulation. Oikawa hated it. But he was trapped. Because Ushijima could ruin his entire volleyball career without batting an eye, and go out for noodles after. And he would, Ushijima had told him. 

The first time Oikawa had tested the line. They had been out, getting lunch at a little shop in town. Ushijima had been ignoring him for the whole date, so he'd decided to get his attention by flirting with the waiter. 

He had poured on the charm, pulling out all of the tricks. Batting his lashes, playing with his straw, he'd even unbuttoned his shirt. 

It had the intended effect on Ushijima, or so Oikawa had thought at the time. But when they got up to leave, Ushijima had pulled him into the bathroom and pressed him into one of the stalls. 

At first Oikawa had been excited, Ushijima was finally paying attention to him. But the grip on his arm was too strong, and when he struggled Ushijima just held him tighter. 

"Do not tease me, Tooru Oikawa." The tone of his voice made Oikawa's blood run cold. "If you displease me again. The same way you did today, I will ruin your life like that." He snapped his fingers. The sound echoing like a gunshot through the empty bathroom. 

"Do you understand?" 

Oikawa had nodded, the tight feeling settling into his stomach. 

The same tight feeling that sat there now, making it impossible to breathe. Ushijima had him nearly undressed. His shirt had been pushed over his head and was now bunched around his shoulders. 

Ushijima trailed his hands up Oikawa's torso, finally coming to rest at his throat. One hand snaked up to twist in his hair, pulling his head back, and the other gripped his chin. 

"I suppose I must teach it to you once more." Ushijima sighed. 

Oikawa let out a small sound, and struggled briefly as Ushijima withdrew his own gym bag and retrieved the travel bottle of lube. 

"Wa-wakatoshi-" Oikawa mewled, as Ushijima removed his underwear, hands sliding over the globes of his ass and dipping towards his entrance. 

He slicked up his fingers and Oikawa let out a strangled yelp when he felt the large digit press in. 

"Scream, Oikawa. Scream to your heart's content. The only one listening  _ is me. _ " The finger pressed into him without warning, the stretch causing him to cry out, arching his back. Oikawa held his hips down, pulling Oikawa so his back was flat against the seat as he maneuvered Oikawa's leg to rest on his shoulder, leaving him exposed and helpless. 

He carved out a brutal pace, keying Oikawa up just enough before adding a second. The pace quickened, and Ushijima quirked his fingers to graze Oikawa's prostate. 

The sensation made him see stars, arching his back and letting out a frustrated moan. He knew this was only the beginning. If Ushijima was pissed enough, he could make this drag out for hours.

He pumped his fingers in and out of Oikawa at a brutal pace, barely leaving enough room to catch his breath, but never letting him close enough to the edge. They were only three fingers in and Oikawa was already crying, stuttered sobs echoing through his body. 

"Wak-wakatoshi  _ please…"  _ Oikawa groaned, his voice strained. 

Apparently Ushijima' earlier condition had worn off because he simply reached up with his free hand and pulled Oikawa's shirt down over his head and wedged it between his teeth. 

Oikawa threw his head back as he let out another strangled cry, bordering close to a scream and Ushijima returned to his work. When he was satisfied, Ushijima pulled his fingers out and took a grip on Oikawa's hips. 

Roughly he turned Oikawa over in one motion. Pulling him into position with his ass in the air. Oikawa struggled weakly, trying to grind his now empty ass against something, anything. 

Ushijima let out an amused chuff. "Such a  _ slut.  _ Aren't you?" Ushijima growled, and the words caused a heat to crawl up his body. His cock twitched as Ushijima reached down and grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling his head back so Oikawa was bent nearly backwards. "You just can't help it." Oikawa could only choke out a moan. 

"What would you do if I denied it to you?" Ushijima threatened in a low tone. "Your body craves it so willingly." He slid a hand across Oikawa's chest, thumbing over his nipples and again pulling another helpless moan from the captive brunette. 

"I could leave you here. Bound, helpless,  _ pathetic.  _ Every inch of you begging for that which I deny you." 

Oikawa let out a panicked start, his body jerking automatically at the threat. 

"Oh you would cry, and scream, and struggle. What a sight it would be. Perhaps we will have to try it." He paused, and Oikawa's heart beat so fast he was afraid it would give out at any moment. "But perhaps another time." Ushijima decided. 

"Tonight, I have different plans for you." Ushijima's voice held a dangerous edge. 

Even though every inch of Oikawa was begging for it, it still surprised him. Ushijima was  _ big.  _ One of the biggest Oikawa had ever managed, and even with 3 fingers it still wasn't enough to completely prep him and the stretch burned as Ushijima pressed inward, slowly. Until he came to rest at the hilt. 

He still had a grip on Oikawa's hair. 

The first thrust forced all the breath out of Oikawa, and he gasped. But Ushijima was not in a forgiving mood today and he carved out a fast, hard rhythm. 

"Ah- ah.." Oikawa breathed, struggling against his bonds. 

Ushijima adjusted his position to nail Oikawa's prostate on each thrust. Causing the bound man to gasp and whine on each thrust, until he was truly wrecked. 

"Aaah!!" Oikawa screamed, the sound of it muffled by his t-shirt which was now soaked with his saliva and tears. The pressure was too much. He needed to come. He need to- 

Ushijima gripped his hips painfully and released, filling Oikawa to the brim. 

Ushijima pulled out, his come dripping down Oikawa's trembling thighs. He must have been quite a sight. 

He writhed, still searching helplessly for some kind of friction. He felt Ushijima reach around, gripping Oikawa's cock. The sensation nearly set him off, if not for Ushijimas strong fingers around the base. He let out another desperate sob. 

"I do not want you to fraternising with Iwaizumi any more." Ushijima growled, his grip becoming painful. "If I find that you have disobeyed me, Tooru Oikawa. There will no power on this earth that will save you from my wrath. Do you understand?" 

Oikawa nodded frantically, even as the words filled him with dread. Iwaizumi was his best friend. They had known each other since childhood.

Ushijima grabbed his hair again, twisting his head around painfully so they were making eye contact. 

"Do you understand?" He asked again, this time removing the gag. Oikawa choked out a cough. 

"Yes… yes sir." 

"Very good." The praise shot a bolt of pleasure through him, and when Ushijima release his hair, stroking him to completion, he came so hard he saw stars. 

Be must have blacked out for a time, because when he came to he was dressed in the spare outfit he kept in his gym bag, buckled safely in the front seat. The truck was still running, but they were parked in front of Oikawa's house. 

He shook the his head, hoping to dismiss the lethargic feeling that clouded his head. It wasn't much, but he felt solid enough to unbuckle his seat belt, and open the door. 

As he got out Ushijima stopped him with a hand on his wrist, fingers digging into the seatbelt burn from all of his struggling. 

"I am serious, Tooru.  _ Stay away  _ from Iwaizumi, or your life will not be the only one I will ruin." That thought had not dawned on Oikawa yet and he felt the familiar sinking feeling in his stomach.

"I know.” Oikawa nodded. The dread that settled there, solidifying. And with that he turned and limped into the house. 

He’d already decided that was going to skip school tomorrow. Ushijima had done a number on him and there was no way he was going to survive the whole day, and practice like this. And Iwa. 

Ushijima’s words echoed in his head.  _ “Stay away from Iwaizumi, or your life will not be the only one I will ruin.” _

A cruel guilt twisted in his stomach and he fought the urge to wretch. Iwaizumi had been his best friend for years. Since they were kids. Nothing had even happened! Why did Ushijima have to bring Iwa into this? He flopped down onto his bed as he felt more tears sting his eyes. Nothing was ever going to happen with Iwa. He may have held out hope for a long time, but he knew deep down that Iwa would never want him. Not in the same way Oikawa wanted him. 


	4. Chapter 4

_ Outgoing Message: Shittykawa  _

_ > Where are you - 7:21  _

_ > We’re going to be late if you don’t move your ass. - 7:45 _

_ > I’m not waiting. - 8:01 _

_ > If you’re skipping i'm not covering for you - 9:32  _

Iwa stifled a grumble as he put his phone away. It was lunch and still Oikawa hadn’t responded to his messages. In all the time Iwaizumi had known Oikawa, he had never been one to just not show. There was always either a string of messages or apologies, and if he was under the weather he would pass the time by texting Iwa and bitching about his ails. It was annoying, but at least Iwa knew Oikawa was his normal self. Which was a knowledge that Iwaizumi had felt completely uncertain in, given the last few months. 

And with this, he  _ knew  _ there was something else going on. He had a pretty good idea but he didn’t have any proof. And if Oikawa wasn’t going to admit it, then they would get knowhere and Iwa would probably just put Oikawa in more danger. But he had to do  _ something.  _

After the second day, Iwa’d had enough. After practice he caught a bus over to Oikawa’s side of town. It was a short walk, but he knew it by heart. Before high school they had moved across Miyagi to be closer to Oikawa’s sister. It was further from Iwaizumi’s place but Iwa had never minded. 

As he turned the corner onto Oikawa’s street he noticed that his mom’s car was absent from the driveway. He wasn’t sure why, but the sight caused him to breathe out a sigh of relief. If there wasn’t an audience the Oikawa was less likely to try and spin some bullshit about how he was actually fine and that Iwa worried too much. 

His heart beat fast as he raised his hand to knock on the door. After a moment of silence he knocked again before he heard the muffled response, footsteps, and then the sound of the lock being disengaged. 

Oikawa opened the door. He looked surprised to see Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi was surprised too, but only because he had never seen Oikawa look so disheveled. He was wearing an oversized t-shirt, his hair was loose and unstyled, hanging in his face.

"What are you doing here?" Oikawa sounded surprised, but there was an edge of irritation in his voice. 

"I haven't heard from you in two days. I came to see if you were still alive." Iwa bristled. "What fuck are you doing, skipping school is one thing. But skipping out on practice, coach is going to have your ass when you get back." 

"Did you just come here to yell at me?" Oikawa snapped. Iwa was taken aback. 

"Yeah." Iwa responded out of habit. Mentally kicking himself. "Something's off with you, Oikawa. And you're doing a shit job of hiding it." 

"Just, get the fuck out if here Iwa." Oikawa turned and tried to close the door. Iwaizumi stepped forward, jamming his foot in the door. 

"You can't run away from this, shithead!" He shouted, but the look on Oikawa's face stopped his breath. He looked  _ scared _ . 

Gritting his teeth, Iwaizumi softened his voice with a considerable effort. "Just tell me what's wrong. I can help-" 

"You can't do shit!" Oikawa snarled. "You'll just make everything worse. Go home, Iwaizumi." He sighed, and tried to close the door again. Iwa slammed his hand against the door the noise startling them both. But Oikawa flinched. An honest to god flinch. Iwaizumi had  _ never  _ seen him flinch. 

Not when a ball was headed right for his face, not when he stood up against the tallest or biggest blockers. In all of of the years, in all of the fights. He had always smiled, spit out the blood in his mouth and got back up. Always with a shit-eating smile, or a sassy one-liner. 

Iwaizumi had  _ never _ seen Oikawa flinch. 

The sight stunned him so much he was struck, unable to move. 

"Leave me alone, Hajime. I mean it." Oikawa dislodged Iwaizumi's foot from the door and slammed it with a thud. 

Iwa was just standing there, dumbfounded for a moment before he huffed out a snarl. Digging into his backpack and dropping the notebooks onto the porch. 

"Fine. But I did your stupid notes. Don't expect to get any more, fucker!" And with that Iwaizumi stomped off the porch and down the street. 

Fuck. 

Motherfucker. 

How could he push Iwa away? Iwaizumi had been there for him  _ always.  _ Through every fucking storm. Every shit show. Every victory, every defeat. Bandages, broken bones, sitting at his fucking hospital bed after his injury. 

Iwaizumi had been at his side the whole time. They were a team. 

But if Oikawa wanted to go off on his own and fight for himself then fine. He could tough it out alone. 

Huffing a breath out of his nose, Iwaizumi kept walking.

~ 

Oikawa heard the footsteps recede, and put his back to the door. 

He tried to push away the sting of tears, but it was hopeless. He let himself slide down the door as the sobs wracked his body. 

He cried for what felt like hours. Until he had nothing left in him. 

Iwaizumi had been his longest friend. At times his only friend. They had been together through it all. 

But Oikawa  _ had  _ to do this. He had to, or Ushijima would take them both down. He would ruin their lives. Iwa would have no future. His volleyball career would be over. Iwaizumi was a terrific spiker, and an amazing player. He could even make it to the Olympics. But all of that skill, all of that talent, would be wasted if Oikawa didn't do this. 

He grit his teeth. 

There was no going back now.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks had passed since their little fight. 

Everything had changed. In the course of a single moment. 

Ushijima dropped Oikawa off every morning at school. He ignored Iwa all day and then they had to survive practice. And then after, Ushijima would pick him up, in that ugly ass red truck. 

They had been operating on the same level, but the team was suffering. They could tell something was off with both of them and it was fucking up the dynamic. They had lost a practice game 10 to 25. 

Iwa finished sweeping the floor and wiped a hand across his face. 

"We're heading out, Iwa. Don't forget to lock up." Hanamaki waved as he disappeared through the door, leaving Iwa alone in the gym. 

He finished cleaning up, tucking the equipment away in the storage room. 

It was a hot night, and he had a long walk back to his house so he decided to hit the shower. 

Leaving his duffel in the locker room he hung a towel on his shoulder and went into the shower room. 

It surprised him to see the steam, and hear the sound of running water. That's when he spied Oikawa's gym bag on the bench. 

Before he could move or even react, the shower turned off and the rings squealed across the metal rod and suddenly Oikawa was standing in front of him, completely naked. 

Oikawa stopped dead, staring at Iwaizumi. 

The sight of him… in any other place, on any other day, it would have been beautiful. 

But the sight of him, standing there, caused bile to rise in his throat. 

Bruises and marks covered his entire torso. Shadows of fingers that gripped hard enough to hurt, bite marks on his shoulders and ribs. Various stages of healing, some of them bright and vibrant, and others muted yellows and greens. 

This was not just love marks, an unfortunate after effect of a night of passion. This was damage. Inflicted over and over again. Roughly, violently. The raw power of a man who's strength put him in the top volleyball players in the entire country, unleashed on Oikawa. 

_ His  _ Oikawa. 

"Iwa-! You shouldn't be-" Oikawa flustered, attempting to shield himself from Iwa's eyes. 

"He did this to you, didn't he?" Iwa snarled. 

"What- no! Iwa you're being stupid-" Oikawa scrambled, but Iwa could see the fear in his eyes. 

"Don't fucking lie to me!" Iwa snapped. "You owe me that at least! He has been doing this to you the whole time?" 

Oikawa bit his lip as tears spilled from his eyes. He nodded, just a small movement. But it was enough. 

"Why?" Iwa growled through his teeth. "Why didn't you  _ tell me?" _

"I couldn't! I-i can't-" Oikawa wiped the tears from his eyes. "He was going to ruin my life! He's going to ruin yours if you don't leave. He only has to make one phone call and our careers are over! No nationals, no Olympics. It's over in one moment." 

Iwaizumi was silent as the pieces clicked together. That stupid motherfucker. He thought that he was protecting Iwa by doing this? That Iwa would be satisfied with anything except Oikawa. He could spend the rest of his life sweeping supermarkets if that was what it took so Oikawa didn't have to pay this price. 

"You really are a dumbass." Iwa choked out a cold laugh. "He can't do shit to you. He might have power, or friends in high places. But you're a great player. You don't need him. He can't touch you."

Iwa took a careful step forward, internally cringing as Oikawa shied away from him, "but you have to say something. You have to stand up to him." 

"I-i can't." Oikawa sobbed.

"You can. Tooru, please." Iwa reached out, his palm open. "I will be right there, at your side. Just like always." 

There was a long moment of silence that stretched between them, neither of them willing to give ground. But Iwa saw the resolve snap behind Oikawa's eyes and he reached out. Iwa surged forwards, sweeping Oikawa into his arms. 

Oikawa crumbled, dissolving into sobs against his chest. Iwa carefully took them down to the floor so he could hold Oikawa. 

Tucked up close to his chest, legs across his lap. Iwa pressed a kiss into his hair before he could stop himself. 

Oikawa's fingers fisted in the fabric of his t-shirt, clutching him like a lifeline. 

For a moment, one quiet moment. It was just them. Just Iwa and Oikawa. Two against the world. Iwaizumi had Oikawa in his arms, finally.

But reality came crashing down and they heard the door to the gym slam shut. 

He felt Oikawa jump in his arms and he scrambled up, frantically pulling on his pants and struggling to pull on his t-shirt when the door to the showers opened, and Ushijima stood there, silhouetted in the doorway. 

Iwa was on his feet in the next breath. Ushijima said nothing, just looked slowly from Oikawa who was still struggling to dress himself to Iwaizumi who stood between them. 

Iwaizumi dropped into a combat stance as Ushijima took a step forward. 

The hit came out of nowhere and Iwa was doubled over clutching his stomach, he could only watch as Ushijima quickly cornered Oikawa and took a rough grip on his hair, dragging him towards the door. 

Iwa coughed, fighting through the pain to try and stand. He heard Oikawa struggling, fighting and kicking against Ushijima's grip. He screamed, calling out for Iwa. The sound of his fear and panic echoing through the gym. 

"Silence." Ushijima growled and Iwa struggled into the doorway just in time to see Ushijima backhand Oikawa, the force of it sending him to the floor. 

Iwaizumi saw red. 

With a yell, he charged across the distance and took a leap in the air, bringing his fist square across Ushijima's jaw. The force snapped his head to one side but it didn't seem to phase him. 

He countered with a swing, which Iwa barely dodged. 

Ushijima was big. Bigger than Iwa by at lease 6 inches and 30 pounds. He would have to be careful if he didn't want to get beaten to a bloody pulp. He might have had the raw power, but Iwa was fast. 

He zipped around and slammed his elbow into Ushijima's ribs. It landed and Ushijima staggered back. Iwa didn't move out of the way quick enough and instead caught a punch to the shoulder, only narrowly avoiding being hit square in the face. 

"He belongs to me." Ushijima rumbled. 

"Yeah? Well I had him first." Iwaizumi snapped. 

They traded blows back and forth, but neither of them was willing to give any ground. Iwa attacked from all sides, and Ushijima powered thought with raw strength, but both of them were running out of stamina. 

Iwa caught a punch to the chest that sent him prone, and his back hit the floor. Iwa lay there for a moment gasping for breath. 

Seemingly satisfied with his work, Ushijima turned, stalking towards Oikawa who still lay on the floor, struggling to crawl away, but his nose was bleeding pretty bad, and the blood on the polished wood floor made it difficult to get traction. 

Wheezing Iwa pushed himself into a standing position. 

He grit his teeth and took a running start, Ushijika must have noticed him and just as he was turning, Iwa dropped, swinging his leg out in a sweep that knocked Ushijima flat on his back. 

Before he could regain his footing, Iwaizumi was there, a sneaker pressing down on his windpipe. Ushijima gripped at his ankle in an attempt to dislodge it, but Iwa just pressed down harder. Until he stopped struggling. He eased up just enough to allow airflow, and leaned down. 

"If you ever come near him again, I will ruin your fucking life, asshole." Thumbing blood off of his split lip, he dug his phone out of his back pocket and played the last video in his camera roll, which had a perfect view of Ushijima dragging Oikawa through the gym, hauling him up and backhanding him across the face. 

Ushijima's eyes widened, and then narrowed in anger. 

"You might have some powerful contacts, but that won't save you from a domestic assault charge. If you even  _ look  _ at him, I will make sure this video is aired on every news station in the country. And you won't be able to play professionally  _ ever again. _ " Iwa pressed down a little harder, just until Ushijima's face turned a darker shade of red. He leaned down, so he was nearly face to face with Ushijima. 

"Do you understand?" Iwa growled, his voice dripping with contempt. 

"Yes." Ushijima choked. 

"Good." Iwaizumi nodded, pausing for another moment, just to drive the point home. "Now get the fuck out of here. I don't ever want to see your fucking assface around here.  _ Ever. _ " 

Slowly, Iwaizumi lifted his foot. 

Ushijima got to his feet and walked out of the gym. 

And then it was over. 

After that, it was kind of a blur. He remembered alot of pain, but also some laughing and some crying. He remembered getting the first aid kit, checking to make sure Oikawa's nose wasn't broken and then at some point limping home. He had taken Oikawa back to his place, because his dad was going to be out of town until next week, and it was closer than Oikawa's. 

The made it up the stairs and Iwa laid Oikawa down in his bed. The brunette was beyond exhausted. The pain, the fear, the adrenaline, it had completely drained him. 

Oikawa was asleep before Iwa had taken off his shoes. 

He pulled the rumpled duvet over him, making sure he would be comfortable, before turning and limping out into the living room. 

With a sigh he flopped back on the couch, wincing at his aching ribs. He was surprised none of them were broken. 

He pulled out his phone and sent a message to Oikawa's mother, letting her know that Oikawa was crashing at his place because practice ran late. 

Despite the late hour, she replied. A short, friendly message and wished him a good night. 

He thumbed his phone off and laid his head back on the couch, his mind rolling over the events of the last two hours. 

As he played them over, he heard a noise come from behind and turned around to see Oikawa in the doorway of his bedroom. 

"Iwa…" his voice was thick with tears. 

"What's the matter?" Iwa kept his voice low and soft. 

"Will you…" Oikawa struggled through the words. "Will you stay with me?" 

"Of course." Iwa breathed, standing up and following Oikawa back to his bed. Toeing off his shoes and climbing into the bed. He laid still, in one spot, waiting, giving the choice to Oikawa. And sure enough Oikawa came to him, just like he had hundreds of times. Every sleepover, every training camp, Iwa woke to find Oikawa pressed against him. 

He had his back to Iwa's chest, and Iwa carefully put his arms around Oikawa. When the younger man showed no signs of discomfort or distress, Iwa let himself breathe again. 

"I'm right here. I'll always have your back."

"Thank you, Iwa." Oikawa breathed, sounding - for the first time in months - actually happy. 

~ 

It had been two months since the fight in the gym and since then things had returned to normal. 

Well… kind of. 

They were both walking on eggshells for the first few weeks, but when it became clear that Ushijima wasn't going to cause a stir, they started to relax. 

And things weren't quite the same as they were before. 

Oikawa's hand in his was warm and solid. He'd had to be patient and heal his wounds, as well as gain back some of the weight he'd lost due to the stress of this last year. As well as therapy, to help heal the trauma of his encounter.

It had been a long road. 

But he had Iwa at his side. 

Oikawa was yammering on about something like he always did. Iwa wasn't listening. He was too busy staring at Oikawa's mouth. 

He could do that now. Stare. Whenever he wanted to. He didn't have to hide it anymore. Stealing glances, and memorizing moments. 

Suddenly he leaned forward and planted a kiss right onto that beautiful mouth. 

It cut Oikawa off mid sentence and he blinked those golden amber eyes. 

"What was that for?" A smile curled on the corner of his perfect mouth. 

"You talk too much." Iwa teased, revelling in the pretty blush that dusted his cheeks. 

"Jerk." Oikawa smirked and planted a kiss of his own on Iwa's mouth. 

"Get a fucking room, you guys." Kindaichi groaned. 

"Oh hush" Oikawa cooed, "You're just jealous because I'm getting laid." He fired off the retort with a laugh, but the familiar words sent a jolt through Iwa and another hidden smile curled on his face. 

Yeah, things weren't back to normal. But maybe they were better. 

  
  



	6. Epilogue

"Are you sure?" Iwa asked, for what was probably the nine hundredth time since Oikawa had told him. 

"Yes I'm sure." Oikawa snapped but kept his voice light. "I was sure the last eighty times you asked me, too." 

"I just want to be sure," Iwa fidgeted. "You haven't done this since…" he trailed off and Oikawa nodded. 

"I know. Thats why I want to try it." Oikawa's voice was soft. "I don't want to be a victim my whole life, I want to move on." he picked up Iwa’s hand. “I want to be with you.” 

He had that sparkle of determination in his eyes, and I made Iwa's chest swell with pride. 

"Alright." Iwa nodded. Quieting the fear that gripped his chest. "We'll take it slow. If there's anything that you're uncomfortable with, just tell me." Iwa reached out, combing a hand through Oikawa's gorgeous brunette hair. Oikawa leaned into the touch, closing his eyes with a small smile. 

"Okay." Oikawa agreed and leaned back against the pillows. 

Iwaizumi took a deep breath. 

This was uncharted territory. They may have known eachother since childhood, but they had never done anything like this before. And with everything that happened in the last year, the terrain was even more unsteady. 

"Relax, Iwa." Oikawa breathed, leaning up to reach out for his boyfriend. "You won't hurt me, I know that. I trust you." 

Oikawa pulled Iwa in for a kiss, leaning back as he went, pulling Iwa on top of him. 

Even though they were both nervous, this heated up pretty quick and Iwa's fingers toyed with the hem of Oikawa's t-shirt, slipping his hands underneath to palm over Oikawa's flat stomach. He felt Oikawa shudder against him and he paused, pulling back. 

"I'm fine, it feels good." Oikawa responded to the pause. "Keep going." 

Iwa nodded but instead of returning to Oikawa's mouth, he trailed down, pressing kisses to his jaw and trailing down his neck. 

Oikawa let out a soft moan, his hands curling in the fabric of Iwa's t-shirt. Slowly, Iwa gripped the hem of Oikawa's t-shirt and pulled it over his head. He waited a breath, watching Oikawa for signs of distress. 

But Oikawa only smiled and in return and pulled Iwa's t-shirt off. Leaving them both half naked. 

Iwaizumi decided to take full advantage of Oikawa's exposed skin, kissing down his chest and sternum. He swirled his tongue around Oikawa's nipple and grinned when the brunette let out a strangled moan, his fingers twisting in Iwa's dark hair. 

“ _ Ah.”  _ Oikawa whined, his hips grinding against Iwa’s thigh. 

“You like that, pretty boy?” Iwa rumbled, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them. 

“Yes…” the brunette whined. “More, Iwa. Give me  _ more.” _ Iwa felt a surge of courage and he slipped his hands into Oikawa’s sweatpants, sliding them down his long legs, revelling in every inch of exposed skin. He trailed kisses up Oikawa’s leg, starting with his ankle and working his way up, trailing his mouth over the skin, nipping at his hip bones and kissing up his ribs, all the way back up to his neck. His hands roamed over his beautiful form. 

Feeling the lithe muscle twitch and flex under his hands. Something deep in Iwaizumi’s chest swelled up, and he couldn’t catch his breath. He had wanted to be here or  _ so long. _ Looking, touching,  _ feeling _ Oikawa beneath his hands. All of him, every infuriating inch that had been teasing him for years. And now he was here, at last. He felt Oikawa’s breath stutter in his chest, saw the flush crawl up his face, heard the soft moans and whimpers that Iwaizumi was pulling out of him. 

“Ah- Iwa… please.” Oikawa breathed. He was hard, the wet spot on the front of his boxers proof enough of his arousal.

“What do you want, Tooru?” Iwa purred, a smile curling on his face. 

“Fu- Fuck me. Please. I need you.” the exclamation made Iwa grin and he slipped his fingers into the waistband of Oikawa’s boxers, sliding them down the length of his long legs. Once free’d his cock bobbed excitedly against his stomach. 

“God, you’re fucking gorgeous.” Iwa breathed, reaching over to the bedside table for the lube. Carefully he slicked up his fingers. “I’ll go slow, just let me know if i'm hurting you.” He whispered into Oikawa’s hair and received a flustered no in return. 

The first finger went in with ease and Iwa set out a careful pace, taking his time before adding the second. Gently he scissored his fingers, and watched in amazement as Oikawa gasped, arching his back. Iwaizumi was patient, making sure Oikawa was properly prepared before adding the third. By that point Oikawa was nearly at the end of his patience. 

“Fuck Iwa,  _ please!”  _ He cried, hands fisted in the sheets. 

“Patience, Shithead.” Iwa laughed, but even his own arousal was starting to feel left out and so he removed his fingers and pushed down his sweatpants, flinging them off in one motion. Standing up on his knees he slicked up his cock, one hand on Oikawa’s thigh. 

“Just breathe, Oikawa.” Iwa purred as he lined up. “Relax, I won’t hurt you.” 

Oikawa nodded, and squirmed. He took a deep breath and pushed in slowly. After he was in as far as he could go, Iwa had to still for a moment. The sensation was overwhelming, the tight heat was more than what he was prepared for. But his respite was short lived, as Oikawa groaned and rolled his hips. 

“Move!” Oikawa demanded breathlessly, and Iwaizumi couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped. 

“I always knew you would be a brat in bed.” Iwa took a solid grip on Oikawa’s thigh and rolled his own hips. The reaction was immediate and Oikawa threw his head back. The first few thrusts were awkward, but Iwa quickly found a rhythm and Oikawa matched him perfectly. 

When Iwa grazed his prostate, Oikawa arched off the bed with a cry. “So good, Iwa.” He panted, anticipating the other man’s anxiety. “So fucking good. Don’t stop.” 

They fell into an easy rhythm, Iwa’s hands roaming over Oikawa’s body, showering him with praise and kisses. Oikawa responded in kind, squirming and arching, making the most beautiful noises. 

“Iwa-!” Oikawa moaned, his voice high and strained. “I’m gonna-” 

“Go on.” Iwa encouraged, “come for me, pretty boy.” 

He’d hardly got the words out before Oikawa arched his back, coming in thick stripes across his stomach. The sight and the sensation was too much for Iwaizumi and he choked down a growl as he came hard. 

Oikawa fell back, panting. Basking in the afterglow of his orgasm. Iwa pulled out, quickly disposing of the condom and reaching over to grab the wet towel he had prepped before they started and used it to clean Oikawa. When he was finished and they were both clean, he collapsed back into the bed next to the brunette.

Oikawa, still groggy and tired, crawled into his arms, tucking his head under Iwa’s chin. 

“Thank you, Iwa.” He whispered, his breath ghosting over Iwa’s collarbone. “That was perfect.” 

“You’re welcome,  _ idiot. _ ” Iwa said affectionately, cradling Oikawa closer to his chest. 

After all of the stress, all of the pain, things were finally looking up. They would get through this together. Side by side. Just like always. 


End file.
